Manifest Destiny campaign
Single-player, all-period campaign Start Year: c1650 You start off with the Jamestown colony in the mid-17th century. At this point, you will be surrounded on all sides by the following: *Your masters, the British, are in control of Canada, and also control some land in the Caribbean. **They are rather formidable as they have 2 armies. Their longtime ally in the region is Russia, but have a one-time ally in the form of France. **You cannot attack or declare war on any faction, until you choose to declare independence. **This will not be easy, however, as the British will seize your territories and begin marching on your capital. The British state then will not be inclined to seek peace with you as long as you are weaker than it. **Furthermore, declaring independence will be troublesome. British tax levels will have to be sufficiently punitive and you will also need to win several battles in a row in order to ensure that you can declare independence. Losing battles and territory will lower your tax levels, so you need to be careful. *Spain has the Aztec as a vassal state, and is currently fighting the Maya. If you can reach the Spanish in time, the Maya may request an alliance. The Spanish have 3 armies, while the Maya have 2. *The French are the weakest, but have the most tribute. This does not help much, however, as their colonies are scattered everywhere, and have only 1 army. *Like the French, the Dutch are scattered - their main base is in Guyana, but they also have colonies in the Caribbean and New England. Unlike the French, however, these colonies are somewhat consolidated together, and are protected by 2 armies. *The Russians have a single outpost in the Aleuts, and field only 1 army. They never declare war on anyone, but will attack anyone at war with them relentlessly. *The Swedes are based up on the Delaware River, and have 1 army - and a heavily fortified base. Should they be destroyed, a war between Britain and France soon ensues the following turn. If the Swedes however survive to see you declare independence, they may request an alliance with you. Triggers French and Indian War: *The destruction of Sweden initiates a war between Britain and France. Taxes without Representation. *The British impose tax according to the number of territories you accumulate. This is equal to the number of turns lapsed and the number of territories you control at the beginning of your turn, minus 5. This amount is deducted immediately from your tribute score after tribute is first paid in. *Example: on the 3rd turn, you have managed to accumulate 4 territories, the amount of tax the British will collect will be (4) - 5, which is equal to 7. *Thus, you will need to be careful as to how you go about your business. Tribute *During each of your turns, tribute is derived from the following: **control of rare resources (+1 per rare resource) **(the number of territories you control)/3 **{2 / (enemy nations alive + 1)} **Example: Russia is allied to the Aztecs and the British; is at war with Spain and France; controls 7 territories; and 2 territories with rare resources. In that turn, it receives (2 + 2 + 2 (2/3)) = 5 tribute. Starting territories and diplomatic stances Starting diplomacy *Alliances: England (as a client-state), France, Russia *War with: Spain (with Aztec), Sweden, Dutch Starting territory: *Chesapeake Initial bonuses: None Objectives: *Conquer more territory than any other faction before the Mechanisation Era. *Spain, Sweden and France must not reach the Mechanisation Era Factions Events There are 3 things you can do once a nation is defeated: *Establish protectorate: Protectorate treaties last until the next age, at which the nation is immediately released and becomes independent again as an ally on your side (note however that alliances can be broken at any time). *Annex. The nation is destroyed, and its territories are joined to yours.Yet, should you annex a nation, any existing nations that are allied to it will immediately enter war against you. Protectorates will avoid a war with a nation's allies, but there is always the chance that a government that was friendly to you could easily betray you later on. Colonial Era *A struggle to survive, against the French and Spanish. *European factions have a limited population cap; First Nation factions are unable to access cavalry or gunpowder weapons. Mercantile Era *French and Indian War *American Revolution Imperial Era *The 1812 War Industrial Era *The Civil War Mechanisation Era *A potential showdown with South America, as Germany begins to incite anti-US feeling during the First World War Bankruptcy Bankruptcy occurs whenever you have 10 or fewer tribute at the beginning of a new Period. while going bankrupt will not necessarily result in defeat, your colonies will begin to rebel - in the unfortunate event that you face bankruptcy, you will have to use your troops to defend your colonies as well as you can. Continents This map is divided into 10 regions. Supply Unlike other games, armies are provided with each age that passes. All factions start off with 1 army, and successive obtain new armies in the following manner: *Mercantile Era: +1 *Imperial Era: +1 *Industrial Era: +2 *Mechanisation Era: +3 Auxiliaries Cavalry - 2 and 4 available only to factions which had red govt techs researched *1 merchant cavalryman © (all except Netherlands and Sweden) *1 renegade knight © (Sweden; Netherlands) *2 Sich cossack (Russia) *2 Stuart exile (Spain; Netherlands; Sweden) *2 Hessian cavalry (France; England) *2 Native horse (Mexico; Maya; USA) *3 Apache lancer © (Mexico; Colombia; USA) *4 Repeating horse rifle (USA; Mexico) *4 Jurchen Booi (Russia) *4 Confederados (Peru) *5 Uyghur cavalry © (Russia) *5 Gauchos © (Colombia; Mexico) Infantry - with green techs, upgradeable to the Scots Brigade in 2 and Presidential Guard in 4 *1 Landsknecht (Russia; France) somewhat weaker "halberd" *1 Chichimec javelineer (Spain, Aztec) Has stealth ability *1 Guarani clubman (Maya) Has stealth ability *1 Privateer (Sweden; England; USA; Netherlands) Has stealth ability; enhanced crossing of seas and also collects resources from destroyed buildings, but is much weaker than roundshield swordsmen. *3 Irish Brigade (France; Mexico; Colombia; Spain) - based off the Mercantile musket *3 foreign chasseurs (Sweden; USA) - possibly based off the German pandur *5 Chasseurs d'Afrique (France) *5 Gurkha rifles (Britain) *5 Colonial Grenadiers (Netherlands; USA; Spain) *5 Balkan grenzer (Sweden) NOTES: *3 infantry missing for Netherlands, UK, Maya. Need a replacement for them, preferably a native one. *4 cavalry is absent to the following: France, Spain, UK, Sweden Netherlands. Can you think of a Native American unit that could fit in well as a cav unit for these 5? Regions *Acadia - Iroquois *Appalachians - Cherokee *Midwest - Lakota *Gulf Coast - Taino *North Pacific Coast - Inuit *New Spain - Navajo *Hawai'i - Hawai'ians Territories New Spain *Guyana (this is where the Netherlands starts off) *Belize *Colombia *Venezuela *Yucatan (this is where the Maya begin) *Guayaquil *Honduras *Guatemala *Panama *Suriname *Mexico: **Nueva Vizcaya **Texoco basin (this is where the Aztec begin) **Oaxaca Pacific Coast *Pacific Northwest *Yukon *Winnipeg *Nunavut *Alaska: **Aleutians (this is where the Russians start off) **Northern Alaska Midwest *Dakota Plains *Ohio *Montana *Colorado *California *Oregon *Texas Hawaii *Kauai *Oahu *Maui *Hawai'i Gulf and Caribbean *Florida *Louisiana (this is where France starts off) *Cuba (this is where Spain starts off) *Hispaniola *Bermuda *Jamaica Appalachians *Carolina *Virginia: **Cheasapeake Bay (this is where the Americans start off, allied to the British) **West Virginia *New England: **New England **Manhattan **Delmavra Peninsula (this is where the Swedish start off) Acadia *Ontario *Greenland *Great Lakes *Quebec **Newfoundland (this is where the British start off) **Quebec **Alba Nuadh category:CtW